1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resource recovery where heat is utilized in the process.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Walker U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,214 describes a type of device often used to apply heat as part of a resource recovery system and places a lot of emphasis on the necessity of preventing air/oxygen from entering the oven interior and also illustrates the common means, external burners, for applying heat to the process.
The cost of purchasing commercial fuel to provide the process heat is a major operating expense and can be a serious drain on profits.
The products of combustion exhausted from the burners providing the process heat from the common type unit as illustrated by the Walker patent often contain unacceptable levels of NOx.
3. Discussion of the Present Invention
My invention discloses a type of oven that is very versatile with the capability of processing many different types of material including natural resources such as heavy crude oil, oil sand, oil shale, and waste material such as scrap tires, scrap wood and municipal waste and, to reduce operating cost, can utilize a portion of the material being processed in a simple unique manner to provide at least part of the fuel for the process heat. Further the invention being disclosed teaches a means for reducing NOx emissions.